In a build-up wiring substrate conventionally known as a wiring substrate for example for a semiconductor package, a stack of a build-up wiring layer and an insulating layer is formed on each of upper and lower surfaces of a core substrate with the intention of achieving a high-density wiring pattern (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-023252 and 2003-023253, for example).